Seven Revolutions
by Pearl Primrose
Summary: Seven complaints from our favorite gang that involve certain writings. Warning: this will be brutally honest.
1. Ponyboy Curtis

**~Seven Revolutions~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Outsiders or anything associated with it. I also do not own all these clichés that people from this fandom tend to put into their fics.**

**A/N: This is a fic that will primarily be made in order to send a message to other fanfiction writers that write clichés.**

**Chapter 1: Ponyboy Curtis**

Ponyboy sat at his desk, within his small bedroom, clutching onto a pencil as he mulled over everything he was about to write. A blank piece of paper lay in front of him, waiting to be written on. The chair underneath him creaked as he shifted his weight to a comfortable position. This would be his only opportunity to ever write his complaints down...

Pony finally began scribbling the first things that came to him.

_Dear fanfiction writers of the Outsiders fandom, _

_First off, I ain't always crying all the time! I'm not always in the hospital or getting hurt. I'm not always whiny like everyone thinks I am. I would never choose a girl over my friends. Come on, are you guys serious? I have a life that doesn't only involve being jumped by Socs. Johnny and Dally aren't going to magically come back to life, just because you wish they would. I ain't gay and I don't always love Johnny or Dally. If you write gay fics, can you at least write them well and where they are believable? Steve ain't as bad as he sounds. He's not always such an asshole. Please, oh please stop writing ridiculous crap when I am somehow attracted to my own brothers. That's just sick! Soda and Darry are my brothers! Does anyone have any decency anymore? Stop making your stories entirely about me! Hello, Steve needs some love too. There's also other people who are a part of the gang, like Darry and Two-Bit. All these stories have everyone doing stuff they would never do! We would never save some girl we don't know from Socs. Hell, I don't think the Socs are even low enough to beat up a girl. Stop pairing me with these girls who have no personalities and dress like trash. I recall, saying in the book that I don't like greaser girls who wear too much make-up and are drinking it up like their trash. Why do you think I turned Angela Shepard away? Finally, stop writing post Outsiders stories where I am over Dally and Johnny's deaths as if they never happened. Hello, don't you guys think that would still have a huge affect on me?_

_Sincerely, Ponyboy Curtis_

Ponyboy finished adding the last touches to his letter, shaking his head in great dismay. This had to stop. All the out of character behavior had to be put to an end.

The door to his bedroom opened as a girl walked in, wearing a serious expression.

"Miss Pearl Primrose, I finished my letter." Pony said, handing it to her.

She took it, nodding her head in approval, "I'll make sure to show it to the rest of the writers for this fandom."

Finally, their cry for help would be heard.

**A/N: Well, I think the message was blatantly obvious. Feel free to leave a review. I know I'll probably get flamed though...**


	2. Steve Randle

**Chapter 2: Steve Randle**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope I didn't offend people with the slash comments. I was only referencing the usual pairings like Johnny/Dally, Pony/Johnny, and Pony/Dally. I'm honestly a fan of the Steve/Soda pairing! Anyways, onto my favorite character, Steve!**

Pearl Primrose tapped her foot impatiently as she stood next to Steve. Steve sat on the tattered Curtis couch with a clipboard in hand, prepared to start his letter at any moment.

"You know." Pearl Primrose gritted her teeth, "I don't have all day to wait for you."

Steve glared at her, "I'm sortin' my thoughts. Whatever I have to say is most important, so I gotta think of the right thing to say."

It was then that Steve knew how to begin his letter.

_Listen up you sons of bitches,_

_What I have to say is the most important thing you will ever hear. I've read your stories on this thing called ; my only question is where are all the fics about me? You guys think you can ignore me just because in that stupid book the kid wrote, he said I was mean...Well, let me tell you something. I ain't mean. I'm only mean if someone is mean to me first. The only reason I'm mean to that kid is because he's ANNOYING. I swear, all I ever hear from that kid is complaints. You know what else I hate about all these fanfics; they always have me trying to rape some ugly Mary-Sue girl. Please, if I want some I'll go to Evie. I don't need to rape any girl because I could get some from whoever I want. Everyone wants Steve Randle. I don't know why you guys write about Soda and I getting it on either. Look, we're just friends and I ain't one of them gays. If I were, maybe I would want Soda. Wait, I didn't say that right. I wouldn't want Soda. Yeah, I don't like him like that. I think I'm going to write my own book that tells the truth. That kid is never telling the truth in, "The Outsiders." My book will be called, "All about Steve Randle." I'll tell you what's really going on. That kid doesn't know shit. I'll take you guys to Buck's, the nightly double, and the Ribbon. I'll show you that Dally ain't as nice as everyone thinks he is. Wait; ain't Dally suppose to be dead? You guys resurrected that asshole though, ruining my life. I can't stand him! Half the time I want to kick his head in! Man, and then you guys also bring back Johnny. Johnny ain't Jesus. He ain't going to resurrect on Easter and all that shit. I don't mind Johnny, but I think the kid is better off dead. Didn't you guys read the part in, "The Outsiders," when Pony's talking about Johnny's parents? Would you want to stay alive to live with those pieces of shit? I know I wouldn't. This chapter better get one-hundred reviews, I deserve to be listened to!_

"Steve." Pearl Primrose piped up from behind him, "I think that's enough."

Steve leered dangerously at her, "I can write for however long I want to write."

Pearl Primrose rolled her eyes, "Johnny needs a turn to write too."

Steve reluctantly handed her the clipboard, muttering curse words to himself.

Pear Primrose walked to Johnny, who sat at the kitchen table looking rather moody.

"It's your turn Johnny."

**A/N: Next will be Johnny's turn. We will all learn that Johnny is not as innocent as everyone thinks...Feel free to review. The one-hundred reviews comment only came to me because of Steve's character. I didn't really mean it. **


	3. Johnny Cade

**Chapter 3: Johnny Cade**

**A/N: I appreciate the reviews! Thanks so much! Now, we're on to Johnny...**

Johnny tapped his finger as he stared at the clipboard with a blank expression. He looked to Pearl Primrose who stood next to him in a rather cocky stance. Then, Johnny stared to the gang who all sat on the couches or in the general living room area.

"Can you hurry up?" Pearl Primrose muttered, "we don't have that much time left."

"Hey." Dally called from the seat he had taken on the couch, "nobody talks to Johnny like that."

"Really..." Pearl Primrose responded, "because I can. I can because I have the capability of completely deleting you from this fanfic."

The threat of having his existence deleted, shut Dally up.

It came to Johnny naturally, as he began writing down everything he felt about the stories concerning him and his friends.

_To the writers of ,_

_You know, I am NOT some cute puppy. Please, even my own friends need to read this letter. Everyone is always pitying me and feeling sorry for me. You know what my response is to you guys who pity me. Fuck you. Yeah, that's right. I said fuck you. Fuck all your stupid attempts to screw me over even more in your stories. I'm going to cover this in one phrase: I ain't a PonyDallygayMary-! I AM A GREASER! Just because I am small, it don't mean shit. I can still rumble with the tough guys. You know why? Because I AM tough. I don't know where all these damn Curtis sisters keep coming from anyways. Please, if there's anymore Curtis', then I'll have to die again. Don't you think I have enough to put up with by listening to Ponyboy's whining? He's always, "Darry was mean to me. Blah, blah, blah." That dumb kid don't know shit about being treated wrong! He should try staying at my house for one day, yeah and then we would really see Pony having a breakdown. None of these guys know shit at all. Trust me. I am the eyes and ears of all my so-called friends' secrets. I know what everyone does in secret. Just the other day, I saw Soda and Steve at the DX getting ready to share a lip lock. Man, that's just sick. That's gross! Steve may have said in his letter that he didn't like Soda, but that ain't true. I also saw Two-Bit spreading rumors about Ponyboy; you know how that guy's got a huge mouth. You can't trust any of these guys, only me. I can go on for days about everything these people do-_

Johnny's letter was abruptly stopped as Pearl Primrose, yanked the clipboard from his grasp, "Johnny, I think your done for now."

He gave her a cold stare, silently accepting the end of his unfinished letter. Johnny secretly decided that Pearl Primrose would have it coming by the end of this fanfic, just like Bob had it coming...

"Who's next?" Pearl Primrose turned towards most of the gang who cluttered around the couches and living room area.

"Me!" Soda volunteered himself, jumping up rapidly.

Pearl Primrose just rolled her eyes, already knowing that Soda would most likely be writing an interesting letter too.

**A/N: I hope I did Johnny justice. I know he probably seemed very OOC, but it was the secret angry Johnny coming out in him. Well, feel free to leave a review and feedback! **


	4. Sodapop Curtis

Chapter 4: Sodapop Curtis

A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews! I really mean it :)

**Pearl Primrose handed Soda the clipboard who sat firm in Darry's chair. A look of confusion swept his face as he stared at the blank piece of paper on the clipboard. **

**"Come on." Pearl Primrose rolled her eyes, "you're not as stupid as everyone portrays you on this website, I know you know what to do with a pencil and a piece of paper..." **

**The light bulb went on in Soda's brain, "oh, yeah..."**

**His hand moved as he began writing down a few thoughts that concerned him about these stories. Steve watched him longingly. **

_**Hi, fellas **_

_**I'm Soda...and I don't like your stories. Thanks to you guys, I'm stupid in this fanfic too. I mean, I barely know how to write a letter. For your information, just because I dropped out of high school don't mean I'm stupid. I had to drop for Ponyboy. Everyone has to do everything for Ponyboy. It's always Ponyboy this, Ponyboy that. No one ever cares about me, Soda! Everyone is always coming to me with their problems. I have to hear about Two-Bit, Darry, Steve, and Ponyboy's bad days all the time. I'm sick of being the shoulder to cry on! Find someone else. What if I need somebody? Nobody ever wants to offer me their shoulder. Especially you, Ponyboy. And I ain't always hugging my brothers. Why do people always write that? I don't want to hug my stinky brothers all the time. Furthermore, I wuldnt want all those Mary-Sue girls everyone seems to move next door. I don't want girls named Nicole, Shontelle, Trixe, or whatever you guys come up with. Why would I want them, when I have my precious Steve... **_

**Soda momentarily stopped writing as he glanced at his best friend dreamily; tears were swelling up in his eyes. It was then he exactly knew what to write.**

_**I think we should have an open relationship. Keeping this secret is eating away at me. I lo-**_

**Pearl Primrose snatched the clipboard, "Soda, I think that's enough."**

**"No!" Soda pleaded as he cried, holding onto the clipboard, "I have to write my true feelings. I have to write more." **

**"Just give it to me." Pearl Primrose snapped, literally yanking the clipboard from Soda's grasp.**

**Soda then began flat out bawling, following the typical cliché that was always written for him. Steve stood up, sauntering to where his best friend sat and the room immediately became awkward. **

**"So..." Pearl Primrose interrupted the awkwardness, "whose next?" **

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed Soda's rant. Review and share what you think. Thanks for the compliments on Steve's characterization; honestly, Steve was the easiest person for me to do. **


	5. Two Bit Mathews

**Chapter 5: Two-Bit Mathews **

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback! I never really meant to make it look like I'm targeting Ponyboy, it just sort of happened. I love Pony, I'm writing a Pony/OFC. A story all about him. It's just easy to make Pony the victim. I figure that's why the **_**Outsiders **_**is about him and not Soda, he makes the perfect victim. **

Two-Bit volunteered himself as he reached for the clipboard, "I guess I'll go."

He gave a sly look to his friends, as though he had a trick up his sleeve. Pearl Primrose suspiciously peered at Two-Bit.

"Don't you think about any funny business, Two-Bit." Pearl Primrose shook a finger at him, "you just write."

"Okay." Two-Bit shrugged, laying the clipboard on his lap.

Two-Bit knew exactly how he wanted to start the letter.

_Dear Monkey butts, _

_Stop giving me all these corny and overdone jokes. Do you seriously think I'd be telling, "why did the chicken cross the road," or, "knock, knock who's there," jokes at the age of eighteen. Hell no! I aint' that lame. Only Steve's that lame. Another thing, fellas. I am not always drunk! Come on, don't you think Ponyboy would've called me an alcoholic if I've been always drinking in, "The Outsiders." Man, you people are real stupid. I have a beer for fun, it don't mean that I always have one. Besides, I'm supposed to be poor. Don't you think beer would be expensive for me to afford all the time? Also, this is something that I HAVE to mention. My name is not TWO-BUT. That is the stupidest typo I have ever seen. I can't believe that I have seen it several times! Come on, no man is talented enough to have two backsides. I'm sure if I did, I would be one of those rich Socs paid because of my medical mystery. I don't have two butts! Trust me, I have only one. Do you guys want to check to see if I have two because I will gladly show you. It is only one nice plump and beautifully shaped butt! _

Dally curiously peered over Two-Bit's shoulder, "why the hell are you writing about your butt?"

Two-Bit handed the clipboard to Dally, "Maybe because these authors seem to think that I have two butts!"

Pearl Primrose howled in laughter, slapping her knee awkwardly, "two butts. I have seen that typo several times. A buddy of mine named PinkLikeCool even made that typo."

Dally rolled his eyes irritably, knowing it was his turn.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I hope I did Two-Bit justice. **


	6. Dallas Winston

**Chapter 6: Dallas Winston**

**A/N: I know it's a late update, mostly because this story is close to ending. Thanks for the reviews! **

Dally yanked the clipboard roughly, settling it down on his lap. He laughed loudly to himself as the rest of the gang locked their eyes onto him.

Dally took in a dramatic sigh, then proceeded to write. He held nothing back...

_Hey, you assholes who don't know how to write me,_

_I'm gonna write this only once and I want you to read it very carefully. Dallas Winston does not feel sorry for anyone. I don't give two shits about all these sisters you write about me having. I never recall having a sister. Shit, if I had one I wouldn't wanna take care of her. I only take care of one person_ _and that's me, Dallas Winston. I don't know why you write me loving all these dumb broads. I only pick up on broads if I want some. Why do you think I was with Sylvia? I didn't really like her, shit she tried to fool around with Johnny. Speaking of Johnny, I don't know why you write me only giving a shit about these Mary-Sue broads. Didn't Ponyboy write about me not caring about anyone? Shit, I thought I couldn't read. It looks like you guys are the people who can't read. You know what else I notice about your shitty stories, you never write about my past. Doesn't anyone care about where I came from? I thought you were suppose to, "love," me. Shit, you ain't got no idea what your even writing about. How the hell I'm I suppose to follow it if you can't even. Man, I can go on and on about all these fucking writings that always begin with, "new girl named Starlight comes to town and meets the gang, will she fall in love?" Can't anyone think of a new plot! Shit, I'll even fucking give you one. What about Dallas Winston gets real mad and kills all these Starlight's, Fefe's, and Shania's? That would end up the most reviewed story on the site._

Dallas suddenly froze as he heard a ruckus coming from outside, a ruckus that was a chorus of teen giggles. The whole gang froze, only Pearl Primrose was moving as she ran to the window in order to peek outside. 

"They're here!" She announced, waving her hands frantically, "the fanbrats are here!"

Soda broke out into sobs as he feared for his life. Steve placed a comforting arm around his best friend's shoulders.

Dally quickly threw the clipboard towards the only person who hadn't had a chance to write their opinion.

Darry caught it, knowing his time was limited. The fanbrats would break into the house, causing a disturbance...

**A/N: I've took long to update this since I know it's going to be ending soon. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave feedback, it's appreciated. **


	7. Darrel Curtis

**Chapter 7: Darrel Curtis**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews; I really appreciate every single one of them. Thanks for the tremendous support that I have received for this story. **

Darry frantically started his letter as he heard screaming fanbrats from outside. They were pressing their bodies against the window, trying to open the front door, and throwing fits.

"Hurry!" Ponyboy shouted, "hurry, Darry!"

Darry started scribbling the first thing that came to him.

_Here's my advice _

_Get jobs. Stop sitting around and writing crappy stories and get jobs. Unless you got a good story with all these reviews, then stop writing. I don't even know why you want to write about Johnny, Ponyboy, Dally, and especially Two-Bit. They are all bums who need jobs. I always have to pay the bills. The reason there's even light in this house is because of me! Not Pony and Johnny. All they do is sit on their rears and fuss. Don't even get me started on Steve, now that's a guy who has a job but needs a life. I'm tired of seeing him eat all our food, waste all the damn electricity. He's here so much you think he'd chip in with money. Steve could never do that though, of course not. All these guys do is just sit around and complain, eating the food that I earned with my hard work. Their even sitting on my couches! Get jobs! Sure, Soda has a job but he's still a huge pain. He's always happy, always smiling. Just shut the trap already! I got enough things to worry about, stop acting so damn happy! I could go on and on about everyone in the gang. They are all selfish; no one ever cares to give me a break. I don't even see that many stories on here about me. I deserve many more stories; I am the backbone to the gang. Write about me!_

_Sincerely, Darry_

A sudden crash in the window captured everyone's attention.

Soda clung onto Steve helplessly, "Steve, get them fanabrats away from me!"

Steve, being the macho guy he is, approached the fanbrats that were suddenly breaking into the window, "Listen, get your asses out of here. I don't like ya'll. If you touch Soda, I'm gonna hurt ya."

They wouldn't here no for an answer though, they kept giggling. Girls around the age of thirteen, wearing pigtails. They were all the same, frighteningly the same.

Dally bellowed, "I'm suppose to be dead."

"It's Pearl Primrose's fault!" Johnny pointed to her, "She had to bring us back."

"Hey." She held up her hands innocently, "I'm just trying to help all these fanbrat authors."

Steve shook his head, leering at her, "You're going first."

Pearl Primrose attempted to back away, and run down the hallway. It was too late though as Darry grabbed the back of her shirt and flung her at the throng of fanbrats. Ones that were even coming through the screen door.

"You will pay for this!" Pearl Primrose shrieked as the fanbrats attacked her viciously, "I will make you a stripper in my next story, Darry. I will kill all of you off!"

Her shrieks stopped as the fanbrats circled her, Pearl Primrose becoming lost in them.

"Their gonna get us next!" Ponyboy cried.

Two-Bit jerked helplessly as he watched some of the fanbrats turn their attention towards the gang.

"Me want Two-Butt." One of them muttered as she approached Two-Bit.

"It's Two-Bit." He corrected her.

"I want Soda." Another one joined in as she tried to make her way towards the handsome boy.

"No you don't." Steve jumped in front of Soda, protecting him from the vicious fanbrat.

The fanbrat yanked on Steve violently, "Get away from me. Me want Soda, me not want Steve. Steve Randle is bad; Ponyboy said he was mean..."

"No!" Dally yelled as fanbrats toppled over him.

Johnny tried to fight them off, "I'm gonna stab ya like I did to Bob."

They ignored his threats, burying him with their tiny teenage bodies.

Down the street from the Curtis house, screaming could be heard. Cries for help. Their had never been a violent crime in the neighborhood as brutal as the one that was occurring.

Even the Shepard's didn't compete with it.

**A/N: There you go, the epic ending. I hope this has taught readers to try their best to keep canon characters in character, write a decent plot, don't create Mary-Sue's, and to not write the cliché storyline of a new girl moves into town. I greatly appreciated every reader, review, story alert, and favorite. Thanks so much!**

**~Pearl Primrose**


End file.
